Pickle Sandwiches
by CandyArchangel
Summary: One-shot Robin and Kid Flash were in the Cave. Robin sleeping and Kid Flash wanting a sandwich, so Robin sleep walking made him a sandwich with a surprise inside. Rated T for language.


**Kami here with a Young Justice fanfic. I get bored on the bus and during my classes at school, so I wrote this little one-shot. It's not perfect, but who says it has to be? Well on with the story?**

**Disown: I, Kami, doesn't own Young Justice or the City of New York. Young Justice is own by DC Comics and the city of New York is own by … I have no clue…**

Robin was on the couch in the cave sleeping. He has been there since they got back from the mission in New York City, New York to defeat Mirror Master. Robin hasn't had much sleep since he started high school last week. Any where he lays he would fall into a deep slumber. Well during this week anyway.

Kid Flash was playing one of the video games in the living/ kitchen room. The volume was on full blast and Robin was still sleeping through the violence music.  
>He pause the game and looked at the sleeping bird. <em>'How the hell can you sleep through this?<em>' Kid Flash thought. He poked the bird and he moved.  
>"Five more minutes Batman." Robin said.<br>"No you must get out of bed, Boy wonder." Kid Flash replied trying to sound like Batman.  
>Boy Wonder sat up still sleeping. "Now go make me a sandwich." KF said trying not to laugh.<br>"Why can't Alfred makes it or is he not here at the moment?"  
>"I didn't ask Alfred. I asked you." <em>'Who's Alfred?'<em>  
>Robin got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed one jar of peanut butter and one with pickles. He placed them next to the bowl and the bread. He placed two slices in the bowl and smeared the peanut butter on one slice and pickles on the other. The boy grabbed the bowl with the sandwich in it and handed it to Kid Flash.<br>The boy took the bowl and looked at the sandwich. "Robin, what's with the pickles?"  
>"You love peanut butter and pickles, Batman."<br>"When did I say that?"  
>Robin pulled out a recorder and pressed play. "Robin don't forget every time when you or Alfred makes a sandwich for me make sure it is a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. Do you got that?" Robin stopped the tape recorder before it could finish.<br>"Damn it! Screw tape recorders." Kid Flash said slamming his fist into the coffee table.  
>"One rule about being Batman, Kid Flash, he doesn't cuss." That just kept repeating in Kid Flash's head. His cover was blown.<br>"How did you figure out it was me? You were sleeping."  
>Robin took off his shades and showed that he wasn't sleeping walking.<br>"World's best detective protégé here! Your voice isn't deep, plus Batman would never ask for a sandwich at Mount Justice."

A dark figure entered the living room of the cave and looked at the teens talking. "I won't say that I would never ask for one here." The figure said coming out of the shadows.

The teens turned to the figure and saw it was the Dark Knight himself. Robin dropped the tape recorder on the floor and Kid Flash dropped the bowl, but caught it centimeters above the floor. Boy Wonder juggled to place his shades back on his eyes, before his mentor saw his sky blue eyes. They just stared at him through their masks. Batman looked at the bowl that Kid Flash _almost_ dropped and walked closer to the speedster and closer and closer, until there was a foot between them. "Is that a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?"

"Um…yea. Robin made it. Do you want it?" The speedster took a step back standing next to the Boy Wonder.

The Boy Wonder whispered something into the speedster's right ear, so the Bat couldn't hear. "I wouldn't do that if you were you. You're going to get me killed." But Kid Flash ignored his friend and handed the bowl to the hungry Bat. The Bat grabbed the sandwich and took a bite into the sandwich.

Robin watched the Dark Knight eat the sandwich and remembered that he put chili pepper in the sandwich. "Shit!"

The Dark Knight looked at Robin and placed the sandwich back into the bowl and swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "Robin what did I say about the language?"

"Always make it clean. Do I have to go clean my mouth out with soap now?" The Boy Wonder said in shame. The Dark Knight nodded and then looked at Kid Flash. The speedster looked at the Bat and ran at light speed out of the room.

"Oh Robin, go to the Batcave after you do that." The teen looked at his mentor and nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

Batman looked at the sandwich and smiled. "Good job, Robin. Good job." He said when he took another bite out of the sandwich. He walked out of the living room with the sandwich in his hand.

He tasted something spicy in the sandwich. He took the top piece of bread off the sandwich and saw a piece of a ghost chili pepper. He took the ghost chili pepper and placed it in the bowl. The spice was getting to him. Ghost chili peppers where the hottest peppers in the world. The Dark Knight took the spice as a challenge.

He lasted about for ten mintues when Batman yelled, "ROBIN!"

**Hahaha…I feel bad for Robin, but it's not as bad when I saw it happen on a Roleplay. Batman was like drowning Robin in water and I, Spoiler, was just watching this all go through. It was funny as Joker gas. Harley was there too helping Batman. :o But hey it's was funny to see Robin get beaten up by the Bat. Lesson one don't cuss in front of Batsy or you're going to be wishing you were dead.**


End file.
